Fast Biters (The Time of the Great Giving)
A pack of four Sharpteeth (Velociraptor) appear in , as the antagonistic forces. The main antagonist may be the leader of the pack, whichever one it may be. Character Appearance These sharpteeth differ from the Tyrannosaurus in the previous two films. They are much smaller and much faster than the larger theropods. They are also quite inaccurately depicted. They are correctly depicted with three-fingered hands (unlike most of the other dromaeosaurids in the series), but they lack the birdlike feathers that dromaeosaurs were known to have, and they are also larger than the real-life Velociraptor. History A pack of four Velociraptor appears during the climax, not long after Hyp is rescued from a tar pit in The Mysterious Beyond, and is reprimanded by his father for getting into danger. They come down from the hills to prey upon the group of dinosaurs. On of the raptors tries to attack Grandpa Longneck, but the Longneck moves aside and hits the raptor into the air with his tail. It lands on Daddy Topps' head, and he throws it into the air, sending it sliding down a rock wall. It snarls back at them, but it is then knocked out and possibly killed by a falling stone. The raptor stays incapacitated for the remainder of the fight. The leaf eater children are guided away from the battle by Hyp's father, while the other adults attempt to fend off the other three marauding dromaeosaurs. Grandpa fights a couple of them off with his tail. The raptors soon get past Mutt's father. and the raptors soon go after the escape party. The children comes across a large, rock wall, where the raptors await them. A standoff between the sharpteeth and the adults begins, though only shortly, as the cliff collapses not long afterwards. A good deal of the adults are knocked unconscious by the sudden collapse of the rock wall, though the sharpteeth very quickly recover, and close in on the herbivores. Hyp's father attempts to stop the carnivores from making a meal out of the other grownups, and Hyp distracts them away, even managing to get all three of the raptors to knock heads. The other adults regain consciousness, and once again try to stop the Velociraptor. Topps rams a raptor from behind, sending it into a wall, causing rocks to fall on it, including one hitting it on the head, though it quickly recovers. The other two raptors then try to climb up the rocks to reach the children. The children, attempting to aid the adults, manage to push a large boulder onto all three of the remaining dromaeosaurs, causing rocks to bury them, though they very quickly get un-buried. The adults continue to fight the sharpteeth as the three of them slowly move towards them. With the collapse of yet another rock wall, however, water begins to flood the narrow valley in which the characters are located. The herbivorous dinosaurs manage to escape the rush of water, though the raptors are ultimately washed away, they become relocated to a different area of the Mysterious Beyond. Trivia *Though there are intially four raptors involved in the fight, the first attacker is knocked out by a falling rock early on. Even if it managed to survive, it likely would have drowned in the surge of water in the climax of the fight. *They are the first major Fast Biters to appear in the franchise, although the term did not exist back at this time. **They are also the first and only Velociraptor ''in the franchise. *Unrealistically, they suffered no injuries and kept coming back during the fight; a common trait associated in most of the Sharpteeth in the Land Before Time franchise, but no battle in the series was this unrealistic, as they came back on ''many occasions. *There is an error with the sharpteeth's positions when the adults recover. Grandpa Longneck knocks three of the fast biters away from where they were standing, and then they appear in the same place they were before they were knocked away by Grandpa's tail. *The updated version of the original "Sharptooth Encounter" theme from is used for the first time when these sharpteeth attack. It is used a couple of later sequels, primarily when the Plated Sharptooth attacks in and when the Sail-Backed Sharptooth attacks in , though only briefly in the latter film. Gallery Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-6633.jpg|The first of the sharpteeth (possibly the leader) appears on a rocky ledge Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-6632.jpg Raptors close in.jpg|Raptors close in on the adults Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h44m58s460.png Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-6684.jpg The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving.avi snapshot 00.57.12 -2017.05.15 21.26.13-.jpg|The first sharptooth attacks Grandpa Longneck. The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving.avi snapshot 00.57.24 -2017.05.15 21.26.51-.jpg|The aforementioned sharptooth knocked out by a rock (possibly even killed) Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-6808.jpg Velociraptor.png|The Velociraptor threaten the group (offscreen) Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h47m08s584.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h49m10s215.png Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-6817.jpg Fast Biter Gif 1.gif|The leader snarls vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h50m27s349.png|The pack finds Hyp's father and the children. Cap0002.JPG|The raptors are distracted by the adults vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h51m24s723.png Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-7003.jpg The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving.avi snapshot 00.59.46 -2017.05.15 21.29.43-.jpg|Hyp's father hits the subordinates. The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving.avi snapshot 00.59.50 -2017.05.15 21.31.21-.jpg|The three raptors knock heads. Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h52m03s779.png The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving.avi snapshot 01.00.42 -2017.05.15 21.32.48-.jpg|The subordinates climb the rocks The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving.avi snapshot 01.01.33 -2017.05.15 21.33.47-.jpg|The pack emerges from the rocks. Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-6801.jpg The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving.avi snapshot 01.01.38 -2017.05.17 07.22.38-.jpg Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-6801.jpg Velociraptor close in.gif|The raptors close in as the water flows near them. 3 Velociraptors in packs.JPG Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h54m32s881.png vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h54m38s552.png|Fast Biter spotting the water coming Vlcsnap-2015-09-05-20h14m23s237.png|Defeat of the three Velociraptor. The fourth is most likely deceased. References Category:Sharptooth Category:Twofooters Category:Antagonists Category:Fast Biters Category:Male Characters Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving characters Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Theropods Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Characters with Yellow eyes Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Brown Characters Category:Quartets Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving introductions